El deseo
by Katrinna Le Fay
Summary: -Wincest- Lo que más desea y oculta en su corazón se pude hacer realidad


**TITULO:** El deseo

**One Shot**

**Serie:** Supernatural

**Pairings****/Warning:** D/S (Wincest)

**Category:** Slash. Sweet, Sweet y cursi.

**Raiting:** PG

**Disclaimer:** Yo no poseo a los personajes de Supernatural, pertenecen a sus creadores y respectivos socios comerciales. Ésta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos.

Lo único mío son la historia, las ideas y OCC (Personajes originales).

De todas maneras si te gusta la historia y quieres publicarla, te pediría que antes lo consultes conmigo.

_**CAMPAÑA LE FAY **__: __**No permitamos que el **__**PLAGIO**__** se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia **__**Robada,**__** por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. ALZA LA VOZ, NO TE QUEDES CALLADO ANTE EL PLAGIO.**_

_**COPY LE FAY **__: D__espués de horas de ingeniar y escribir, me di cuenta que mi trabajo necesita estar _**asegurado**_ para que lectores como tú, quienes me permiten continuar con vida, sepan que lo que leen y está escrito por mi se encuentra _**completamente garantizado**_, en escritura y presencia._** Tú**_ te lo mereces y ésta solamente es una de las pocas cosas que haré por ti. Gracias por leerme y espero disfrutes tú lectura. Cualquier comentario, estoy a tus órdenes en FeedBach_

**Tiempo:** **En algún punto de sus vidas.**

**En calidad de Universo Alterno.**

**FEEDBACK:**

**MSN: **

**Nota****:**_Esta historia, por ser lo que es contiene OCC en los personajes (creo que eso está claro desde el momento en que se llama: FanFiction) y Wincest._

_¿Qué es Wincest?. Bueno, es una contracción de Winchester (por el apellido de los personajes) y el incesto (amor entre familiares), así que esto es básicamente su significado. Si no te agrada, entonces no lo leas. De esa manera te ahorrarías algún sentimiento de contrariedad. Pero si te da curiosidad, entonces adelante. Gracias _

Bien, como la musa latosa está diciéndome: escribe, escribe, escribe, pues lo hice y aunque la historia tomó un rumbo diferente al que deseaba, he aquí mi creación (¡está viva, viva!)

No tengo explicaciones para ella, solo se me ocurrió y ya.

Ojala les guste.

Gracias por continuar conmigo.

**KLF**

No era exactamente lo que había deseado cuando dijo: "yo vigilaré a la sospechosa".

Como siempre Dean actuando a su conveniencia, ¿y todo para qué? Para liarse con la chica del mostrador de zapatos en el tercer piso.

Siempre era lo mismo y cuando se negaba el otro lo embromaba, le sonreía irónicamente, discutían un par de minutos y ya estaba. Él tomando los testigos chiflados, secundarios o lo que fuera que no interfiriera con el flirteo de su hermano. A veces deseaba con todas las fuerzas de su corazón que Dean se percatara de lo que era, de todo lo cabrón que podía llegar a ser con tan solo desearlo.

Y él, maldito pelmazo educado debía acceder a los caprichos del otro porque al menos se enorgullecía, uno de los dos era el listo y no dejaba un caso de lado solo porque la cabeza de abajo tenía urgencia por salir.

Por eso ahí estaba, interrogando a la adivina del centro comercial. La mujer de edad madura y de ojos claros que parecía más una amable madre de familia que una peligrosa invoca muertos.

El maravilloso plan de su hermano había sido que la investigara y viera si alguna de sus actitudes o sortilegios, como había pronunciado entre risas socarronas, eran dignas de investigar o solo habían errado en candidato.

Obviamente todo era una mal sana broma del destino, pero dado que no tenían pistas suficientes y comenzaba a pensar que el caso solo era obra de unos adolescentes mal ubicados, decidió entrar en la pequeña tienda de apariencia gitana e "investigar"

-Hem…buenas tardes. Saludó, todo cortesía. Agachándose un poco para no golpearse con el toldo.-Yo…la verdad yo he venido…

-Yo sé a que has venido. Toma asiento por favor.

Las ropas extravagantes, el paño en su cabeza, las numerosas cuentas pendiendo del cuello y las manos repletas de brazaletes de todos lo colores solo le hicieron recordar a las bailarinas orientales que de vez en cuando salían en programas de televisión.

Esa que tenía en frente era una típica gitana, componiendo la atmósfera el velo en su rostro y la bola de cristal que parecía contener humo de cigarro.

Se sentó, comprobando que era mucho más largo que la mesita frente a la adivina o incluso que toda la carpa.

A veces sucedía eso. El mundo parecía más pequeño de lo que se veía. Pero la realidad era que el mundo, los planetas, el cielo y el espacio eran mucho más pequeños que él.

-Veo aquí. Indicó la mujer tras pasar sus manos sobre la bola que se llenaba cada vez más de humo.-Que algo concerniente a las muertes de estos días te ha traído aquí.

-Bueno, si, la verdad es que…

-Mmm, interesante. Murmuró, sin dejar de mover sus manos sobre la bola "mágica".-Aquí dice que no eres ni reportero o policía, como lo ostenta tú placa.

Se sintió enrojecer y de inmediato guardó la identificación falsa que lo acreditaba como agente del FBI.

-No tienes porqué avergonzarte. Tus motivos tendrás para ocultarte tras una placa falsa. Pero que trates de resolver esas muertes, es loable.

A pesar del velo Sam la miró sonreír y algo le indicó que ella no era precisamente la "demente, ente o cosa" que estaba buscando.

-Lamento si le he quitado el tiempo, señora. Me retiro ahora.

Pero antes de que se incorporara siquiera, la mujer volvió a hablar.

-Veo mucho sufrimiento en tú vida, muchacho. Así como también desesperación y algo que no está muy definido pero se parece mucho a...algo maligno. Veo también muchas pérdidas, entre ellas la de dos mujeres rubias y un hombre.

Ok. Había visto infinidad de cosas sobrenaturales en su vida. Que si el monstruo bajo la cama, el coco, el come sueños, los vampiros, hombres lobos, wendigos, blody mary, entre otros. Pero nada se comparaba a lo que esa mujer acababa de decirle y con tan solo ver en esa bolita tonta.

-¿Quién…quién le dijo todo eso? Indagó, tratando de parecer inmutable.

-Tú mismo cuando entraste aquí.

Frunció el entrecejo, si eso era un juego o un chiste de Dean no era gracioso.

-Cada persona tiene una energía y esta se refleja en mi bola de cristal. Ya sé que suena freak, pero como el portador que eres de un extraño poder, deberías de tomarlo más en serio.

Hay cosas misteriosas en el mundo de la psique que tú conoces.

Tragó saliva con fuerza y asintió muy a su pesar. Si lo que esa mujer decía era cierto, se encontraba ante otra persona que como Missouri, tenía poderes legítimos y reales.

-Pensé que todo esto era solo una tontería pero ahora que estoy aquí…

-Lo sé. La mitad de las personas dicen eso. Volvió a sonreír, o al menos las líneas de expresión de sus ojos lo indicaron.-Por lo regular mis clientes son jovencitas o personas escépticas que desean ponerme en predicamentos. Por eso me he sorprendido al percibir tú energía y no me he equivocado al saber que eres especial. Dime, ¿qué es lo que deseas saber?

Dean siempre le decía que era demasiado crédulo para ser un adulto. Que ni un niño en ese tiempo creía tan fácilmente y que si fuera por él, hasta un perro jugaría cruelmente con sus sentimientos. Pero no era su culpa, él aun deseaba creer en las personas, en el mundo, incluso en esas cosas que cazaban.

Él pensaba en otras salidas y entradas, en algo distinto a lo que su padre le había enseñado de niño. Su mayor virtud era ser aun tan ingenuo como para creer en eso, pero también era su mayor defecto y al que su hermano siempre se oponía.

"Un día de estos, Sammy, te van a herir de verdad"

Tal vez ya lo habían hecho, quizá no pero de cualquier forma aun deseaba creer. Así que se arriesgó.

-¿Estoy haciendo lo correcto? Preguntó, acercándose un poco a la bola para tratar de mirar algo dentro del humo.

-Que cuestión tan peculiar. Por lo regular las personas me preguntan sobre si ganarán la lotería o el concurso de bellaza, pero tú me estas preguntando algo fuera del canon.

-¿Entonces no puede responder? Los ojos denominados de cachorro hicieron su aparición, enterneciendo a la mujer.

-Hay muy pocas cosas que no puedo responder, muchacho y esta definitivamente no es una de esas. Así que si deseas saber si estas haciendo lo correcto en este camino…

Pudo haber preguntado si pronto terminarían de cazar, si Dean continuaría burlándose de él o sobre quién ganaría la próxima serie mundial. Pero lo único que siempre le había calado como desde el primero momento en que se enteró que su padre era un cazador y planeaba hacer lo mismo de ellos, era si estaba haciendo bien en seguir en ese camino.

Era la única cuestión a la que nunca le había sabido dar respuesta y esa mujer al fin la resolvería. Así que esperó impaciente el veredicto.

-Tú eres el único que sabe esa respuesta. Y lo sabes.

Demasiado bello para ser verdad. Sonrió de lado y asintió con la cabeza.

-Bien, le agradezco su respuesta y de cualquier forma también su tiempo.

-Parece que no te agradó lo que escuchaste, ¿verdad?

Sam negó, recargándose en la silla.

-No es eso. Es solo que…hay muchas cosas que sé y a la vez no sé. Es como tenerlo todo revuelto e irlo acomodando para entenderlo. Es difícil.

La adivina acarició con cierta ternura una de sus largas manos, después se desprendió el velo mostrando un rostro lindo y bondadoso.

-Tienes un alma pura, Samuel Winchester y eso es en lo que debes preservar.

Ya ni siquiera haría el esfuerzo por sorprenderse. Estaba ante una verdadera vidente.

-Al menos se que no estoy tan errado.

Ambos sonrieron tratando de mirar el buen lado a las cosas.

-Debo irme. Tengo que ir a buscar a alguien y…le agradezco mucho lo que hizo por mí.

-Si yo no he hecho nada. Sonrió la mujer mirando al muchacho incorporarse.

-Has venido aquí buscando…

-Si y ahora se que como siempre, solo he perdido mi tiempo. No me mal entienda. Se excusó, llegando hasta la puerta de la tienda.-Es solo que…a veces desearía que él fuera más normal. Pero nunca será. Con su permiso y buen día.

El acento sureño del muchacho le hizo sonreír.

Aun antes de que entrara había percibido una gran aura y no erró al identificar a su portador.

Ese muchacho a su parecer tenía aun que recorrer un gran camino, pero antes siquiera de hacerlo debía de vivir algo especial. Algo que le inyectara combustible para seguir.

Se colocó de nuevo el velo y pasó sus manos sobre la bola de cristal. Quizá pronto pudieran las cosas hacerse realidad.

Una semana después seguían sin pistas reales y esta vez Sam se encargó de buscar a los sospechosos. Ya no se fiaría de Dean o sus suposiciones. Él estaba a cargo ahora.

-Hey, ¿ya pasaron veintiocho días?

-No caeré en tus bromas estúpidas sobre la menstruación, Dean.

-Si, parece que ya. Cómo corre el tiempo, ¿no? A penas ayer eras una chiquilla con cabello largo y ahora….sigues siendo una chiquilla con cabello largo.

Sam gruñó mientras su hermano reía.

-Vamos Sammy, tómate las cosas con calma hombre. Eso te pasa por no sacarla a pasear de vez en cuando.

-Para ya con eso, ¿quieres? Estoy tratando de hacer mi trabajo.

-¿Y yo no? Se defendió el otro desde su posición en la cama.

-No pareces muy interesado que digamos.

-Es que la última chica me ha dejado pensando.

Sam enarcó una ceja y giró el rostro.

-¡Hey, tranquilo tigre! Que no estoy diciendo nada malo.

Quizá no pero por si las dudas lo miró un par de segundos más para regresar a su búsqueda.

Dean por su parte sonrió. Desde que tenía memoria le gustaba molestar a Sam.

No había nada en el mundo más productivo y placentero que mirarle la carita de limón agrio que ponía cada vez que escuchaba algo que no le gustaba.

Antes era algo como: "Papaaaaaaaaaaaá Dean me está molestando otra vez"

Y era de terminar con eso en el acto, los ojos claros de su padre por el retrovisor se lo indicaban.

Después todo cambió a: "Dean, deja de molestarme, ¿no puedes ser maduro?"

Claro que podía, por eso continuaba molestándolo hasta que Sam se enfadaba y los golpes de chica que le dirigía solo lo hacían reír. Eran como cosquillas a un elefante.

Pero después de todo eso fue simplemente mirarlo con el entrecejo fruncido y no decir nada al respecto.

Era un día bueno si lograba sacarle alguna palabra tras molestarle, pero cuando no simplemente se trataba de una improductividad más.

Sam había cambiado, en realidad desde siempre pero recordarle de vez en cuando quien tenía el control lo reconfortaba.

Por eso sonrió y se acercó a su hermano sin que este lo notara.

Había aparecido algo de símbolos antiguos en una página de Internet. Quizá podrían servirle para el caso.

Estuvo a punto de comunicárselo a Dean cuando sintió dos fuertes brazos enrollándose en él y después un aliento caliente en su oreja.

-No estás celosa, ¿verdad Samantha?

Después le obsequió un par de besos en el cuello que lo hicieron estremecer.

-Corta con eso, Dean. Se quejó el otro pero cuando este le lamió la oreja ya no estuvo tan seguro de que deseaba eso.

-Vamos, has estado enfadado toda la semana. ¿Es porque no lo he hecho contigo?

Bien, lo iba a poner de esta forma:

A veces follaban, a veces no. A veces solo se masturbaban, a veces lo dejaban pasar. A veces, mejor dicho casi siempre, Dean encontraba una fémina atractiva y se la llevaba a la cama y cuando tenía suerte, encontraba a más de una que deseaba sus favores.

Si, no tenían una relación que se escribiera como normal, pero nunca en su vida habían tenido nada normal. ¿Para que complicarse con algo que tarde o temprano pasaría?

Mejor dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso y ya. Sin dificultades y sin nada más complicado que lo que eran hasta ese momento: hermanos.

¿Qué estuviera enfadado porque en más de dos semanas no le había puesto la mano encima?

Claro que no, ¿quién dijo que estaba molesto?

-No. Gruñó el más alto, zafándose de los brazos del otro.

-Claro que lo estas. ¿Cómo no lo vi antes? Pero eso te pasa por no buscar una chica linda que…

-Me voy a dar una vuelta. Indicó Sam, poniéndose la chaqueta y mirando fijamente al ojiverde que sonreía tan…Dean como siempre.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe? En el camino podríamos hacer…no sé, me apetece una posición gay diferente.

-Voy solo. Y azotó la puerta. Aun así pudo escuchar las carcajadas del otro.

Jamás lo entendería. Mil veces le había dicho que su inmadurez era el colmo de todos los colmos y aun así…

Maldijo en latín, griego y en un montón de idiomas más que no sabía. Cuando Dean se lo proponía podía sacarlo de quicio en serio, sobre todo con sus comentarios tan pocos al caso.

Cuando llegó al bar de la esquina, para variar atestado de gente, se sentó en la mesa más apartada y bufó.

Tal vez no todo lo que Dean le había dicho era del todo erróneo. Llevaba mucho estrés encima y como siempre era el único que se preocupaba por investigar algo decente del caso.

Pero no podía simplemente coquetear con una chica y esperar a que hicieran todo lo que su hermano si podía. Él no era así y no lo sería, aunque cierta partecita le dijera que regresara al hotel e hiciera a su hermano cumplir sus palabras.

-Qué te sirvo, guapo. Sonrió una linda mesera, rubia para variar, que mostraba más senos que blusa.

-Una cerveza.

-¿Nada más?

Si, estaba coqueteando con él pero igual lo haría con el próximo que llegara a la barra o a otra mesa.

-Si, solo eso. Indicó, tratando de no sonar tan huraño.

La muchacha se retiró y casi en el acto le llevó su pedido. Eso si, no faltaron las miradas insinuantes y la falda más corta, por si aun no se había fijado que tenía piernas hasta los hombros.

Sam la dejó pasar pero no el trago a media botella como si hubiera estado días enteros en el desierto.

El amargo sabor le recorrió la garganta y lo despejó un poco.

Él no era el de los bares, pero tampoco podía irse a encerrar a una cafetería y ordenar pastel y cappuccino frappé. Eso era de chicas y aunque Dean le dijera que era una, él no lo era.

-Dean, Dean, Dean, siempre Dean. Gruñó, sabiendo que ni aunque se fuera al polo norte se desharía de él.

No estaba enfadado por la falta de atención al caso, o porque Dean ligaba demasiado o porque a él no lo había tocado en días.

Estaba molesto porque Dean jamás podría ser más adulto, más centrado, más maduro.

Con Dean jamás podría platicar sobre un libro interesante o el noticiero de las once sin un mal chiste de por medio.

Nunca podrían dormir en la misma cama antes o después de tener sexo, como Dean decía. Y jamás, nunca, ni pensarlo podrían caminar por la calle de la mano y mucho menos hablar sobre lo que ocurría entre ellos.

Tomó otro trago y miró hacia ningún lugar en especial.

Debía ser sincero consigo mismo, lo de ellos había rebasado ya los simples acostones o los besos que de vez en cuando se daban.

Todo había pasado a un nivel que quisieran o no estaba ahí, latente, aguardando para que alguno de los dos se percatara de su existencia.

Pero eran como su padre los había educado y aunque él se mofara de ser el maduro de los dos, simplemente no lo era.

En ocasiones deseaba gritarle a su hermano que abriera los ojos y fuera un poco más humano. Que se fijara en lo que él trataba de decirle con el último beso de la noche o esa caricia bajo la mesa que le recriminaba con la mirada.

"Quieto. Aquí no, Sammy"

Y tenía que reprimirse el deseo, el brillo que de repente aparecía para extinguirse en el acto. Hacer como que no pasaba nada cuando en realidad si pasaba.

A veces pensaba que la mejor solución era volver a marcharse. Cada uno por su lado. Cada uno cazando a su modo, salvando a la gente a su modo, continuando con ese negocio familiar del cual jamás podría desprenderse.

Tal vez era mejor de esa manera, pero después miraba la sonrisa de Dean, los ojos de Dean, esa mueca que hacía antes de hablarle tras una riña y golpearle el hombro a modo de disculpa.

Los besos, las caricias, saber que eran uno del otro unidos por sangre, cicatrices, pérdidas y lágrimas no derramadas en un intento fallido por permanecer inmunes.

Eran esos pequeños destellos que miraba en los ojos verdes y aquellos esporádicos roces los que le hacían quedarse y pensar que estaba haciendo lo correcto y que dictara quien dictara las leyes de la vida, ambos se salvarían sin importar el precio.

Terminó la cerveza de un trago y pidió otra. Esta vez una morena se la llevó, utilizando la misma táctica que la rubia la cual fue denegada de igual manera.

Dean era su todo pero estaba comenzando a terminar con él de apoco y eso no podía pasar indiferente.

Bebió una vez más hasta la mitad, sintiendo el efecto somnoliento del alcohol.

Al menos se le había pasado ya el enfado y cuando regresara a donde Dean se aseguraría de dejarle bien en claro que tenían un caso pendiente y que debían plantearse si seguir encamándose los llevaba a algún lado.

Sonrió, presentía la respuesta de su hermano pero aun así era importante que lo expresara y ya no se lo tragara como tantas cosas más.

Dejó un par de billetes en la mesa y salió. La noche era fresca e inusualmente callada.

Guardó las manos en los bolsillos y caminó de regreso al hotel. Hacía mucho que no caminaba de esa forma tan tranquila y le apeteció disfrutar esos segundos para no pensar en nada, solo en la tranquilidad del viento frío sobre su rostro.

El grito desesperado de alguien pidiendo ayuda rompió la atmósfera, llevándolo a activar sus reflejos de cazador.

Se sacó el arma que llevaba en la espalda e inspeccionó detenidamente.

No se escuchaba nada y eso era mala señal.

Caminó un poco adentrándose en una calle sin luz y volvió a escuchar un pequeño quejido.

Esta vez se apresuró, llegando a donde un par de sombras se encontraban no muy lejos de su posición.

-Por favor, déjeme. Ya le dije que no tengo nada más.

-Maldita sea. No puede ser mi noche mala.

-Quizá si. Indicó Sam apuntando al tipo en la cabeza.-Ahora hazle caso a la dama y déjala tranquila.

Dean siempre se burlaba de él diciendo que tenía complejo de héroe de historieta. Pero en un caso como ese no podía cruzarse de brazos.

Así que con la sangre fría, producto de su trabajo, accionó el arma sin retirarla de la cabeza del sujeto.

-Eso no va a detenerme. Se mofó el que parecía un simple ladrón.

-Yo diría que es mejor para ti que le regreses sus pertenencias a la dama y te alejes, antes que decida volverme malo y volarte el poco cerebro que tienes. Y yo que tú no lo pensaba con un arma accionada en mi cabeza. Susurró tan lento y tenebroso como le fue posible.

El acto del maleante no se hizo esperar, realizando paso a paso lo que Sam le había ordenado.

Cuando supo que el agresor no regresaría se volteó hacia la mujer a su lado.

-¿Se encuentra bien?

-No habría pedido un mejor salvador. Sonrió ella, sacudiéndose un poco las ropas para acercarse a su rescatador.-Es bueno volver a verte, Sam Winchester.

El aludido miró detenidamente a la mujer y la reconoció después de un momento como la adivina del centro comercial.

-¿Usted?

-Si, bueno. Así es la vida. Siempre llena de sorpresas, ¿verdad?

Sam guardó su arma y miró a su alrededor.

-¿Buscas algo?

-No, solo que no es un barrio muy lindo para que una mujer camine de noche, sola o sin protección al menos.

-Descuida, me he librado de peores cosas. Sonrió la gitana, que no llevaba su ropa estrambótica.-Al menos esta vez tú me ayudaste.

-¿Y la siguiente?

-Bueno, la siguiente ya veremos.

A Sam no le agradaba mucho esa manera de pensar pero después de todo ella parecía saber lo que decía.

-¿Y qué haces tú por aquí? Indagó la adivina.

-Pensé que lo sabía todo. Ironizó el chico.

-Bien, no todo. Te lo dije.

El muchacho se avergonzó un poco y trató de llevar a la mujer lejos de ese sitio.

-Le conseguiré un taxi. Indicó, sacando su móvil.

-No te preocupes, tengo mi auto estacionado por ahí. Es solo que como lo dijiste, no es un barrio muy lindo y menos si te ven con auto.

-Si, me lo puedo imaginar.

Ambos guardaron silencio. Al menos la luz del faro ya los hacía un poco más visibles entre tanta oscuridad.

-Si puede llegar a su auto, yo me voy. Un gusto volver a verla.

-Espera. Detuvo ella antes de que el chico se fuera.-Es que quiero recompensarte con algo.

-No es necesario. Sonrió con embarazo.

-Por favor, insisto. En estos tiempos ya nadie hace nada por nadie y tú me has salvado.

-No fue nada. Solo tenga más cuidado la próxima…

Pero la mirada azul de la mujer no le permitió terminar la frase.

Algo tenía esa adivina, algo en sus ojos y en su apariencia inocente y confiable.

Una onda cálida llenó su interior, una energía que iba cargada de sensaciones pacíficas.

-Tendrás lo que anhelas. Susurró ella, acariciándole una mejilla.-Te lo mereces.

Después simplemente dio media vuelta y se fue.

Pasó un momento para que Sam registrara lo que había ocurrido y terminó atribuyéndolo todo a un momento loco.

Así pues volvió a meterse las manos en los bolsillos y caminó al hotel. Seguramente Dean estaría preguntándose si al fin se había ligado a alguien.

Pero apenas cerrar la puerta a su espalda, lo recibieron un par de manos empujándolo a la pared.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Estás completo? ¿En dónde rayos estabas?

-Te dije que saldría. No especifiqué una hora de llegada. Indicó, tratando de soltarse del agarre que estaba lastimando un poco sus brazos.

-No, pero el concepto de reloj existe. Tardaste cinco horas, niñato del demonio y ni siquiera un mensaje o una llamada. ¡Nada!

-Dean, cálmate, solo fui al bar de la esquina y…espera un momento, ¿dijiste cinco horas?

Como pudo se libró por fin de las manos de Dean y miró el reloj sobre la mesita de noche.

Había salido de ahí a las nueve, nueve y cuarto cuando mucho y estaba completamente seguro que más de una hora no estuvo en el bar.

Eso tenía que ser un mal chiste de Dean.

-¿Tienes una idea de lo que estuve pensando todo este tiempo? ¿Qué tal si te había sucedido algo y tú ni siquiera llamaste? Eres un maldito desconsiderado, Samuel.

No chistes, no Samantha, no golpes en el brazo para vengar un poco su frustración. Nada. Dean se estaba comportando más como un ser humano corriente que se preocupa por otro, que como el irónico hermano que estaba acostumbrado a ver.

-Dean yo…

-Promete que no volverás a hacer eso, ¿entendido? Señaló, apuntándolo con el dedo índice.

-Lo prometo. Masculló sabiendo que Dean JAMÁS haría eso en su vida.

-De acuerdo. Ahora ven aquí que he pasado más tiempo imaginándome como voy a explicar tu descuartizamiento que intentando calmarme.

Y lo abrazó. ¡Lo abrazó por todos los cielos! O Dean de verdad, ¡de verdad hablaba en serio! O ese era una imitación muy mala de su hermano.

Por eso se apartó y lo inspeccionó detenidamente.

-¿Qué ocurre? Preguntó el mayor.

-Nada, solo que…me parece extraño viniendo de ti que te preocupes así de mi.

-Idiota. Gruñó Dean volviendo a abrazarlo.-¿Dime por qué no habría de preocuparme? Eres, maldita sea, lo que más Amo en la vida y si hasta este momento no he permitido que te ocurra nada, así continuaré.

Se dejó abrazar porque no tenía ni pizca de idea de lo que ocurría ahí.

Aunque se hubiera ausentado diez horas, Dean jamás, Nunca, le haría una escena de persona normal preocupada.

El Dean que conocía le lanzaría una broma o le golpearía probando su virilidad o mil idioteces más que en nada tenían que ver con ese momento.

Por eso y a pesar de todo, tuvo que alejarse cuando el ojiverde le buscó los labios.

-Ok, es suficiente. ¿Me puedes decir que rayos te pasa? Si esto es otra de tus bromitas entonces párala ya, ¿entendido?

-¿De qué hablas? Indagó el otro con el seño fruncido.

-¡A esto! ¡Por Dios Dean, tú nunca te preocupas de ese modo por mi! No cuando sabes perfectamente que no fui a tirarme de un precipicio.

-¿Y qué de malo tiene que me preocupe por ti? ¿A caso me vas a impedir que lo haga?

Ojos con destellos de enfado y muy cerca el uno del otro.

-No pero…

-Entonces cállate ya y métete a la cama. Ya me has hecho perder un par de horas de sueño. ¿Es eso lo que quieres que te diga?

Después se metió en el baño, encargándose de cerrar la puerta lo bastante fuerte como para que el otro supiera que estaba enfadado.

Sam rodó los ojos y lo atribuyó todo a la bipolaridad de Dean.

Sin embargo cuando miró que en la habitación solo había una cama y de las king, supo que ahí ocurría algo.

-Dean. Llamó a la puerta del baño.

-¿Qué quieres? Respondió el otro un tanto irritado.

-¿Te cambiaste de habitación o algo?

El aludido salió y lo enfrentó.

-¿De que hablas? Es la misma habitación que pedí al llegar hace una semana. ¿Para qué la cambiaría?

-¡Es que esta tiene solo una cama!

-¿Y qué querías?, ¿dos?

Después caminó hacia el fondo de la habitación y comenzó a sacarse la ropa.

Sam quedó más confundido que nunca.

-¿Te vas a meter a la cama o tendré que arrastrarte para que lo hagas?

Sam reaccionó un par de minutos después cuando Dean ya estaba en la cama. Sacudió la cabeza y lo alcanzó. Después de todo no era la primera vez que dormían juntos, al menos de esa manera.

-¿Tengo también que desvestirte?

El enfado de Dean aun era evidente por lo que gruñendo se sacó la ropa y se acostó, eso si, procurando darle la espalda al otro.

Sin embargo ni un minuto había pasado cuando una mano lo giró con facilidad y lo haló hasta el pecho del ojiverde.

-¿Dean? Indagó antes de ponerse a gritar como loco. Lo que estaba pasando era lo más extraño, y oficialmente lo decía, que había pasado en su vida.

-Solo no quiero dormir estando molesto contigo. Ya sabes que no me gusta hacerlo.

¿Dean expresando emociones?

-Yo…

-Se que puedo ser un maniaco paranoide contigo, pero dime Sammy, ¿qué haría yo sin ti?

Se quedó sin palabras porque simplemente Dean jamás le había dicho eso tan cerca y menos con esa mirada cargada de cariño.

Tal vez estaba dormido y todo eso era un sueño pero por vez primera sintió que podían ser un par de personas comunes que expresaban lo que sentían. Sus miedos, sus sentimientos, todo. Así q solo le sonrió y le devolvió el beso que minutos antes le había negado.

Si todo era un sueño, al menos lo disfrutaría como debía.

Sintió una caricia en la pierna y gruñó un poco.

Diez segundos después el contacto fue directo a su ingle y si no se hubiera movido probablemente habría terminado en otro lado.

-Dean. Susurró, dejándose besar en el cuello.-Es temprano.

-¿Y qué? Nunca te has quejado cuando lo hago.

La voz era demasiado melosa para ser la de su hermano, por eso abrió los ojos de golpe y se giró dentro del abrazo.

Ahí estaba, ochenta y tantos kilos de Dean con todo y ojos verdes resplandecientes y esa sonrisa que parecía más depredadora que de los buenos días.

-¿Y ahora? Indagó enarcando una ceja.

-Nada, solo quiero hacerte el amor antes del desayuno. ¿No puedo?

Bien, para empezar Dean Nunca le hacía nada antes del desayuno. Quizá algo rápido mientras se duchaban pero eso no ocurría muy a menudo.

¿Pero que Dean estuviera diciéndole eso y además llamándolo: hacer el amor? Eso ya no era un sueño.

-¿Te ocurre algo? ¿Estas enfermo? ¿Es tú nueva manera de molestarme? Porque si es así déjame decirte que has ganado.

El ojiverde sonrió, besándole la frente.

-¿Molestarte por qué? ¿A caso no es lo que hacemos casi siempre antes del desayuno?

Volvió a enarcar una ceja pero como las manos de Dean no pudieron continuar quietas más tiempo…bueno, ¿quién era él para negarle algo a su cuerpo cuando Dean lo tocaba?

Los labios mordían, lamían, succionaban, besaban. Las lenguas se abrían paso y peleaba mutuamente hasta que una ganaba e iniciaba de nueva cuenta el desafío.

Las manos buscando, acariciando, recorriendo el cuerpo que conocían pero del cual no se cansaban.

El exceso de temperatura y el poco oxígeno.

La mesera con las manos en la cadera y haciendo ruiditos graciosos para llamar la atención, algo que funcionó solo y después de que el hombre a su espalda le gritó algo.

Sam sintió los labios más hinchados que de costumbre y cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con los brillantes de Dean quien le sonreía pícaramente pero sin remordimiento.

-¿Listos para ordenar? Señaló la muchacha, un poco cansada de toda esa espera.

Dean como siempre sonrió de esa manera que podía hacer olvidar a cualquiera que había iniciado un incendio y que invitaba la ronda extra de la noche solo porque era generoso.

-Claro linda. Desde hace un buen rato.

La muchacha pareció murmurar algo sobre saltarse el desayuno y comer el postre pero Sam no le hizo caso.

Acababa de tener… ¡acababa de tener el mejor beso público de su vida!

Dean lo había besado en público. ¡Dean lo había besado en público y no hubo necesidad de apuntarle con una pistola para que lo hiciera!

Todo había sido iniciativa del ojiverde y aun le quemaba el rostro de recordar lo perfecto que eso se había sentido.

Aun no terminaba de comprender lo que ocurría, pero después del orgasmo matutino, ¿a quien rayos le importaba si el mundo gira o no?

-¿Y para usted? Indagó la mesera despegando los ojos de su libreta.

-Ah, bien, yo…

-Hot cakes con mermelada, no con miel. Un vaso grande de leche y otro de jugo. Pero antes un poco de fruta con Yogurt y granola. Ya sabes, para el balance de todo. Guiñó Dean y la chica solo se retiró.

-Wow, ¿qué fue eso? Preguntó el más alto sorprendido.

-Solo el desayuno equilibrado de todos los días. ¿U olvidé algo?

Nada, todo estaba perfecto. Lo más extraño era que Dean había ordenado sin chistar o darle su usual discurso sobre la comida chatarra y lo nena que se veía equilibrando los alimentos.

-Te conozco. Susurró besándolo levemente para después incorporarse y dirigirse al baño.

Sam se sentía impactado, anonadado, sorprendido y demás palabras que cubrieran su sentimiento.

Todo con Dean estaba de cabeza pero al mismo tiempo le encantaba porque era como tratar con un Dean totalmente diferente y a la vez igual. Con alguien razonable, que expresaba lo que sentía y pensaba, pero sobre todo Maduro.

Era simplemente su sueño vuelto realidad.

-Hey, tú chico si que es cariñoso. Guiñó la mesera al llevar jugos y yogurt.-Si mi novio fuera la mitad de atento de lo que es el tuyo, las cosas serían muy diferentes. Tienes suerte.

Quiso decir que la tenía, pero la idea de que Dean estuviera poseído o algo por el estilo le rondaba la cabeza.

No podía ser posible que de un momento a otro hubiera cambiado tanto.

Lo miró llegar con una gran sonrisa y de inmediato se dispuso a comer su porción de yogurt con fruta.

-¿Tú comiendo eso? Sonrió Sam mirando casi, casi perplejo que su hermano no masticaba con la boca abierta o hablaba mientras comía. Aguardó a engullir todo, a limpiarse con la servilleta y a responder.

-Si, ¿qué tiene de malo? Hoy me apeteció, dado que no hay cereal bajo en grasas.

Muy bien, era oficial: Estaba asustado.

-¿Quién eres y que has hecho con mi hermano? Jesús. Murmuró pero no hubo humo, ojos negros ni nada que indicara que Dean había sido poseído por algo.

-Hoy te has levantado muy raro, Sammy. Aquí el que debería de hacer esa clase de preguntas soy yo. Pero quizá te hizo daño la juerga de anoche, ¿verdad?

Un reclamo bien construido y no a base de chistes idiotas.

Todo estaba de cabeza y no pudo seguir comiendo a pesar del hambre que tenía, porque enseguida Dean se puso a discutir sobre el caso, el libro que… ¿escuchó bien? Había terminado la noche anterior mientras lo esperaba y sobre las noticias de las once cuyo diverso contenido se apuntó al lado de: Sobrenatural y no por el hecho de serlo, sino porque Dean era quien lo discutía.

Ahí ocurría algo extraño e iba a averiguarlo, aunque tener a su hermano de esa forma y además tan diferente, era agradable.

La testigo fue interrogada con tanta parsimonia y lejos de todo chiste o jugarreta que por un momento Sam pensó que estaba ante un autentico detective del FBI.

La muchacha había soltado un par de lágrimas, habían matado a su novio, pero nada más. Respondió a las preguntas de Dean lo más claro que pudo y este realmente anotó en la libretita que utilizaban solo para darle realismo a su personaje.

Cuando salieron de la casa, Sam lo miraba como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza.

-No estoy seguro, Sammy, pero probablemente se trate de un come cuerpos u otro morfo. No es posible que se nos esté escapando así como así. Por la manera en la que ataca y el cómo la novia de la víctima dijo que encontró el cuerpo no me cabe duda de eso.

-Dean, ¿en dónde aprendiste a hacer conjeturas así?

El ojiverde lo miró después de entrar en el auto.

-De papá, obvio.

-Pero tú nunca…

-Hoy estuviste muy cayado, ¿de verdad te sientes bien? Porque podemos pasar al médico y que te haga un chequeo o algo. No quiero que enfermes.

De nuevo esa mirada preocupada y la sonrisa que derretía corazones. Otra vez esa inquietud y una caricia en la mano.

Dean estaba actuando tan no como él que era sencillo notarlo, pero también tan diferente que sería fácil acostumbrarse a ello.

-Estoy bien, quizá con un poco de sueño.

-Bueno, ¿entonces que te parece un café para que ese sueño se disperse un poco? Nada me gustaría más que descansaras pero tenemos trabajo que hacer, Sammy. Y le besó levemente para después poner en marcha el auto.

Miró por la ventana y se planteó firmemente la posibilidad de estar dormido o bajo un embrujo. En algún lugar se encontraba el verdadero Dean buscándolo, preocupado pero no al exceso como el que tenía al lado.

En algún punto debieron de atacarlo sin que se percatara y ahora estaba adentro de esa parábola de vida que si bien era agradable, no era para nada comprensible.

Que el recordara no se había topado con nada, mucho menos con un genio que bien podía estarlo sometiendo a sueños lindos y deseados.

-Genio. Murmuró frunciendo el entrecejo.

-¿Dijiste algo? Indagó Dean mirándolo de nuevo con preocupación.

-No, nada solo… ¿podemos ir al centro comercial del otro día? ¿Lo recuerdas?

El ojiverde miró un largo momento a su hermano antes de asentir.

-Si con eso te sientes mejor, iremos.

Claro que con eso se sentiría mejor. Solo era cuestión de buscar algo de plata y encontrar al genio ese que le había metido en todo eso. Ya vería cuando lo encontrara. Nadie jugaba con sus emociones de esa forma.

Dejó a Dean en la fila del starbucks y corrió dos pisos buscando a la adivina. Si, solo ella podía ser el genio.

Se había tragado la farsa de que era una verdadera vidente, pero por lo visto solo lo había engatusado para beber su sangre poco a poco y obsequiarle lo que deseaba.

Se sentía molesto y un tanto herido, porque todo lo que estaba sucediendo con Dean era ilógico pero también todo lo que siempre había buscado en él. Que jugaran así con su psique era imperdonable.

Encontró la tienda en el mismo lugar y entró cual bólido encontrándose a la gitana justo frente a la bola de cristal.

-Sabía que vendrías. Le sonrió tras retirarse el velo.

-Usted. Recriminó apuntándole con el dedo.-Ahora pagará por todo esto. Me regresará a la realidad y…

-No soy un genio. Rió la mujer.-Y esta es la realidad.

-¡No, no lo es! Respondió agitado, sacando de entre sus ropas una daga de plata.-Y ahora mismo se lo demostraré.

Sam se apuntó así mismo pero antes de que se suicidara, la adivina lo detuvo.

-Si haces eso morirás de verdad.

-¿Por qué habría de creer en usted? Todo concuerda, todo me lleva a usted y a esa noche del bar.

-Si, de acuerdo, yo tengo la culpa pero por favor baja eso o morirás de verdad.

Sam bajó la daga pero no dejó de mirarla fijamente.

-Toma asiento y te explicaré.

-No lo haré, así que será mejor que empiece a hablar o quien morirá será usted.

Su mirada no dejaba lugar a dudas por lo que la mujer asintió y se apartó un poco del muchacho.

-De acuerdo, como te dije no soy un genio.

-Ni tampoco un adivino.

-No, ellos no tienen tanto poder. Sonrió pero la daga frente a ella la hizo retroceder otro poco.

-¿Entonces que es?

La mujer suspiró y tras mover su mano la pequeña tienda se convirtió en una especie de jardín.

Sam parpadeó sorprendido. Era la primera vez que le sucedía algo como eso.

-Yo soy Freyja, devota de Odín.

-¿Freya? Indagó mirando a la mujer que había cambiado sus ropas gitanas por túnicas.

-Si, eres listo se que sabes quien soy yo.

Sam lo sabía pero aun así no podía creerlo.

-A veces, como Lucky al cual se que conoces, me gusta venir al mundo y divertirme un poco.

-¿Y esta diversión es conmigo? Indagó el muchacho, acercándose peligrosamente a la mujer.

-No, no esa clase de diversión. Se defendió ella, tratando de calmar al chico.

-Me refiero a ayudar a las personas.

-¿Y cambiando mi vida me ayudó?

-Yo no he cambiado nada, Sam. Solo te concedí un deseo como muestra de gratitud. Esa noche si fui atacada, pero me está prohibido lastimar a los humanos. Mi vida en este cuerpo mortal es tan frágil como la de cualquiera por ello pensé que agradeciéndolo de alguna manera sería lo adecuado.

-¿Y por eso tuvo que cambiar a Dean?

-Yo no lo cambié, Sam. Fuiste tú con tú deseo. Tú deseaste algo desde el fondo de tú corazón y eso simplemente se cumplió. Pensé que estarías feliz.

El muchacho la miró suspicaz. Si, lo admitía, estaba un poco alegre con ese cambio en Dean pero…

-Regréselo. Indicó molesto.-Regréselo a como era.

-No puedo. Negó Freyja acercándose maternalmente a Sam.-Lo que tú pediste es solo lo que está allá afuera. Un deseo, no dos ni tres, solo uno y fue lo mejor, creo yo, que te ha pasado en la vida.

-Usted no sabe. Recriminó igual de impaciente.-No puede saberlo porque…

-¿Por qué no lo pruebas, eh? ¿Por qué no pruebas solo un poco lo que esta novedad trae consigo? A veces los humanos se pasan toda su vida soñando y muy pocas veces se cumplen sus sueños. A ti se te ha cumplido, ¿y lo rechazas sin probarlo?

Al menos mira si te agrada. Sonrió, acariciándole el rostro.

-¿De que serviría? Indagó bajando un poco las defensas.

-Solo hazlo. Esa pregunta es algo que se te responderá a su debido tiempo.

No podía decirle que no a esos ojos maternales, ni tampoco a la sonrisa piadosa que le mostró.

Por eso asintió, regresando casi en el acto al centro comercial.

-Cuando lo hayas descubierto, entonces yo apareceré. Le susurraron, encontrándose con Dean frente a él.

-¿Qué haces ahí parado? Pensé que ibas al baño. Indagó el ojiverde, entregándole su café.

De nuevo se había perdido en el tiempo, pero si lo que esa mujer le había dicho era verdad, tenía ante él un deseo único, exclusivo y que deseaba.

Por eso le sonrió a su hermano y después de agradecerle sus atenciones, tomó su mano.

-Si que estas extraño hoy, Sammy. Rebatió el otro pero en ningún momento se quejó por el agarre, al contrario, lo fortaleció.

-Tal vez, pero al menos déjame disfrutar esto, ¿si? Más que para Dean se lo decía así mismo. Quería disfrutar su deseo hasta que cualquier otra cosa sucediera.

Solo por una vez deseaba ser egoísta y pensar en él. Solo por esa vez.

Otra semana había pasado y aunque consiguieron dar con el responsable de los asesinatos y por ende resolver el caso, Sam no podía sentirse mejor.

Simplemente porque Dean era todo lo que deseaba: educado, maduro, hacendoso, no muy culto pero lo suficiente para una buena charla. Lo besaba y lo tomaba de la mano en público y por las noches, días o cuando se les ocurría, sus encuentros sexuales eran pura bomba.

Sam estaba llegando al punto del verdadero encanto porque nadie, ni siquiera Jessica lo había hecho sentir tan especial como Dean.

Nadie jamás pudo hacerlo vibrar de la forma en la que Dean si podía, mucho menos obsequiarle lo que él si.

Todas las noches era dormir en la misma cama y despertar en los brazos amados.

El día era menos pesado con esa sonrisa especialmente dirigida a él.

No mas flirteos con chicas lindas, no mas acostones con chicas que enseñaban demás y coqueteaban descaradamente.

No más chistes pesados, bromas o palabras cortantes cada vez que lo acariciaba en público.

No más riñas idiotas por tonterías dichas en una gasolinera y mucho menos no gruñir porque de nuevo en la recepción del hotel los habían confundido con una pareja.

"Usted si es observadora, madame"

Era lo que Dean decía tras guiñarle el ojo a la recepcioncita y tomar la llave de una habitación con King.

En pocas palabras Sam estaba pasando la Luna de Miel que jamás tendría y eso, aunque le hiciera sentir feliz como nunca, también lo hacía experimentar un par de cosas de más.

-¿Sucede algo, Sammy?

Hasta su forma de pronunciar su diminutivo había cambiado. Era más Saammy con acento amoroso, que un Sammy protector.

-No, solo estoy pensando. Sonrió, acurrucándose en los brazos del ojiverde.

-¿En qué? Un beso en el cuello.

-En nada en particular. Sonrisa que indicaba mentira.

-¿Seguro? Caricias que le erizaron los vellos del cuerpo.

-Si. Solo eso y… ¿no quieres una cerveza? Indagó el más alto, desenredándose de los brazos del otro e incorporándose rápidamente.

-¿Justo ahora cuando estamos tan calientitos y a gusto?

-Si, ahora. Se me antojó. Evasiva. Ni siquiera lo miró a los ojos.

-¿Seguro que estás bien, Sam?

-Si, mejor que nunca. Respondió, abrochándose los pantalones y alcanzando la chaqueta.-¿Te la traigo?

-Si, algo me dice que no me darás tiempo a vestirme, ¿verdad?

-No es que en verdad se me ha antojado y ya sabes, los caprichos hay que cumplirlos.

Dean bufó pero volvió a recostarse.

Antes de salir Sam se dirigió hasta él y lo besó largamente. Despacio, sintiendo cada palmo de ese beso, de la otra lengua, del infinito y palpable amor que el otro le profesaba y tratando de indicarle lo que él sentía.

-Volveré enseguida. Ni siquiera te habrás dado cuenta de que salí.

-De acuerdo. Sonrió el ojiverde.-Te esperaré justo aquí.

Sam asintió y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Dean… ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? Indagó con medio cuerpo fuera de la habitación.

-Seguro. ¿De que se trata? Respondió el otro, seguramente todo atento y cortesía. Pero él no lo vio porque le daba la espalda.

-Qué… ¿Qué sientes por mí?

Y tal como lo esperaba la respuesta no se hizo esperar.

-Te amo. ¿Qué podría sentir sino fuera eso?

Sam sonrió, cerrando los ojos para disfrutar esa palabra.

-Yo también. Murmuró, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Caminó sin mirar atrás y cuando se sintió lo suficientemente lejos del hotel, es que pudo respirar.

Recargó la frente en la barda frente a él y cerró los ojos.

-Ya lo probé, me ha gustado, es todo lo que siempre desee de él y es todo lo que deseaba saber que sentía por mí…

-¿Pero? Indagó una voz a su espalda la cual conoció en el acto.

-No es para mí. Indicó, mirando a la mujer que sonrió un poco.

-¿Por qué te niegas a ser feliz? Con este Dean puedes serlo y vivir como siempre lo has soñado, ¿por qué no puedes quedarte con él? Quiso saber ella, no comprendiendo a ese humano que tenía enfrente.

-Porque simplemente no es el Dean de quien me enamoré.

Los ojos bicolor del chico no mentían y ella, como figura representativa del amor tuvo que aceptarlo.

Se fijó en Sam porque dentro de él corría un gran amor que jamás podría salir sino se le ayudaba. Salió y aunque muchos en su lugar se habrían quedado con su deseo, él no lo aceptó.

No lo hizo por el simple hecho de no ser merecedor de esa vida. No lo hizo porque así le habían educado, pero sobre todo porque ese Dean, como decía él, no era el amor de su vida. Solo la ilusión de alguien que siempre añorará una fantasía.

-Te mereces esto y mucho más, Sam.

-Eso no lo se y no me interesa. Yo solo quiero recuperarlo a él. Solo eso, ¿puede ayudarme?

La mujer le sonrió y volvió a acariciarle el rostro.

-Eres tú quien hace posible tú vida, si eso es lo que en realidad quieres, entonces eso será lo que obtendrás.

-Gracias. Medio sonrió el muchacho, quedándose en la completa soledad un segundo después.

Sam miró de un lado a otro por la calle vacía. Ni rastro de Freyja o de su existencia.

-Tienes lo que deseas, ahora, disfrútalo de verdad.

Susurraron a su oído y solo pudo estremecerse cuando el viento helado le dio en el rostro.

-Ahora si que lo he visto todo. Se dijo, caminando de regreso al hotel.

Cuando entró en la habitación lo recibió un almohadazo.

-¡Hey! Se quejó, mirando hacia la cama dónde Dean permanecía viendo la televisión.

-No dijiste que me tomarías la palabra y te follarías a una chica, Sammy. Bien por ti, tigre. Al menos dime que valió la pena para haberte ausentado cinco horas. Sonrió el ojiverde, indicándole que le relatara su pequeña aventura nocturna.

Sam frunció el entrecejo y mientras se quitaba la chaqueta se dio cuenta de que la habitación había cambiado. Era la misma de la semana pasada. El mismo tapiz verde limón en las paredes, la misma TV desvencijada y las mismas dos camas.

-Me regresó. Dijo, parpadeando un par de veces.

-Bueno, sino quieres contarme solo dilo. Aunque sigo insistiendo que más vale que haya sido una muyyyy buena mujer, eh. Dime, ¿tenía tetas grandes?

-No, de hecho tenía las tetas y el trasero pequeño. Pero gemía como chica de porno.

Dean enarcó una ceja y solo cuando el otro se rió, comprendió que había sido una broma.

-Maldito mocoso.

-¿Qué? ¿Pensaste que lo había hecho?

-No me importa.

-¿Estas seguro? Indagó el otro con una inusual sonrisa kilométrica acercándose al ojiverde que retrocedió sobre la cama.

-N-no tiene por qué importarme…

-Oh si, si te importa.

Sam lo haló y le besó intensamente.

Fue lenguas, saliva, mordiscos, luchas por el control que al final solo terminó en respiraciones entrecortadas y ojos brillantes.

-Regresé por lo que me prometiste. Susurró el más alto, lamiendo descaradamente el cuello del otro.

-Perra.

-Idiota.

Se sonrieron pero ninguno de los dos dejó el cuerpo del otro hasta satisfacerse por completo.

Sam estaba conforme con haber regresado con el viejo Dean, aunque le hiciera enfadar, lo fastidiara, se metiera con cuantas piernas femeninas se le abrieran, coqueteara, hablara con la boca llena de comida y no tuviera ni pizca de lo que ser maduro o lo que era un libro significara. Así lo quería.

Para él era mejor haber vivido un sueño y tener la realidad a su lado que quedarse el resto de sus días añorando algo.

Ese Dean, el que le estaba comiendo prácticamente a besos, era al que amaba. Del que se había enamorado aunque sonara cursi. Pero era el Dean que deseaba y ninguno podría jamás reemplazarlo.

-¿Qué sientes por mi? Indagó, mientras el ojiverde le mordía un hombro.

-¿Vas a empezar con tus cosas de niña, Samantha? Porque si es así entonces ya puedes irte olvidando de…

Dean se mordió los labios para no gemir. Sam acababa de tocarlo justamente ahí dónde el cuerpo le reclamaba atención.

-Vuelve a lo tuyo, macho. Susurró el más alto sonriéndole al que gruñó y siguió con lo que hacía.

Si, ese era el Dean a quien amaba y aunque este se negara a expresar lo que latentemente aguardaba por ellos, sabía que era recíproco.

-No te cambiaría ni por ti mismo, idiota.

Al menos esa noche, durmieron en la misma cama.

Ya era un avance.

Freyja sonrió, su bola de cristal dejó que el humo borrara la imagen.

-Al menos fue divertido mientras duró. Se sonrió, volviendo a su jardín privado en el Fólkvangr.-¡Ah, los humanos! Son tan divertidos como complejos. Nunca se ponen de acuerdo en nada. Pero en el amor…son excepcionales.

La mujer se alejó toda sonrisas del mundo mortal. Quien sabe, tal ves y si se lo permitían podría volver a "jugar" un poco con los humanos indecisos.

FIN

Freyja en la mitología nórdica es la diosa del Amor, la belleza y la fertilidad.

Se dice que la gente solía invocarla para tener felicidad en el amor.

Y el Fólkvangr es el palacio a donde los guerreros muertos iban a dar, o al menos una parte, la otra se iba directo al Valhalla con Odín.

Ok, se me ocurrió todo esto por Lucky quien aun no entiendo si es demonio o un ente travieso, como la mitología dice.

Ok, más reverendo desastre no me pudo salir. Al menos espero que haya gustado para variar.

Y no olvides visitar: katrina-le-fay./ y dejarme tú comentario sobre la pag. Que te gustaría que agregara, de que hablara o yo que se. Cualquier chiste, chisme, duda o aportación es bien recibida.

Gracias por leerme y seguir conmigo.

**KLF**

Junio 2008

Si sale en negritas es culpa del servidor de ff


End file.
